1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to confinement stalls for pigs and more specifically to such stalls that can be secured together to form an assembly of stalls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of pig confinement stalls have previously been employed primarily for the purpose of confining pregnant sows during farrowing. It has been recognized in the art that the use of rectangular stalls for sows may not in all cases provide the most efficient use of floor space in a building as indicated by U.S. Pat. No. 3,418,975 issued to Smith. The Smith patent discloses a five foot square pig pen that includes a stall extended between two opposite corners to provide a stall over seven feet long and has V-shaped opposite ends. However, the advantages of the configuration of the Smith pen only exist for pig farrowing use and a need exists for a space efficient stall assembly for confining pigs in order to limit their physical activity during other periods such as gestation to thereby reduce the occurrence of abortions.